Uncalled for Bad Time
by C0N2UM3D
Summary: Frisk is out late in the city next to New New Home. There they stumble upon a man whose intentions are not good... Post-Pacifist run, warning for rape.


It had gotten late, and Frisk walked quickly through the dark streets of the city, pulling their coat up around them as a cold wind blew. It was mid-November and it felt like it, snow already on the forecast this week. Papyrus had certainly made his joy clear, alerting the whole city that 'Santa is coming soon!' Sans had been amused, and he planned on going holiday shopping with Frisk later this week.

As they walked they smiled, reflecting on the last few months. Everyone had gotten settled in at New New Home, and the humans had mostly stayed away. Some were slowly migrating over, and it was more than anyone could have hoped for so soon. Undyne and Alphys shared a small apartment on the outskirts of Ebott, seeing how the scientist preferred peace to the city. Frisk hopped from house to house, but their main home was with Toriel near the center of town. The skeleton brothers were stationed between the two homes, making it a simple 10 minute walk from place to place.

Frisk wasn't in New New Home now though. They'd just left the library in the nearest city, on a mission to find the first book in Harry Potter... as well as some other important texts, of course. The mission had been fruitless though, after searching the library for hours for a book the database had reported checked in.

They walked in silence, breath puffing out with every other step. In the distance a man sat, half in an alley, his dark gray coat ragged. Frisk smiled and came to a stop beside him, taking out their notebook and scribbling a note. The man looked up, his eyes tired and facial hair matted, and he managed a smile. Frisk handed him the note and he quickly read it over, eyes widening. When he looked up again, the child's hand held a few dollars towards him. He looked between their hand and their face before grinning wide and grasping Frisk's wrist tight and yanking them into the alley.

They fell hard on their side, eyes wide with fear as the man, still grasping their wrist, dragged her in deeper. Frisk never wished more that they could scream, but they remained as mute as ever as he pushed her sitting body against the cold brick wall. Rough hands assaulted their chest, ripping the shirt up and off violently. Shivering, tears streaking down their face, Frisk could do nothing as he forced their thighs apart and yanked their pants off hard.

Their chest and thighs ached where he grabbed them, and they knew they'd bruise. He stared hungrily at them and unzipped his pants, pulling out his member. Frisk looked away, biting their lip as their breathing came in ragged sobs. He only seemed encouraged by this, cackling and shoving into them. Frisk made as if to scream, but couldn't. He thrust hard and painfully into them over and over, hours seeming to go by. They became unresponsive, despite the agony that lit up their torso with each thrust. Eventually he got bored and left, but Frisk was too out of it to register he was gone until a loud car alarm sounded nearby.

Slowly they sat up, shivering, tears long cried out. They're legs were bruised and scraped and they couldn't move them without intense pain. Their elbow was scraped a bit, and their wrists were red and purple. New tears started to form, but they were too tired for that now. Instead they pulled their knees to their chest, wrapping their arms around themselves, and closed their eyes.

"...risk? Frisk?" Their eyes fluttered open sleepily to darkness. Disoriented, they looked around and realized they were still in the alley.

"Frisk! Can you hear me?" The voice was close, and as they came to they recognized it. If they weren't so spent they'd wonder why he'd have come looking. Sans wasn't the most active person, and they'd have assumed Papyrus if they'd expected anyone.

Determination flared inside them, but it was no use. They couldn't speak, they couldn't move... Frisk's breath hitched as they realized Sans wouldn't be able to see them. Silent sobs shook their frame as they curled into themselves again.

Just give up...

"Frisk?" and there he was, kneeling in front of you, concern etched into his face. They shuddered and leaned toward him, feeling safe as his jacket was wrapped around them. He easily lifted them and in a moment was home, tucking them into bed. Frisk was asleep before they could see the flash of blue in his eye as he took his shortcut back, determined to give whoever did this a really bad time.


End file.
